


Follow Her

by Hester_Of_Ravenswood



Category: The School for Good and Evil - Soman Chainani
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 09:12:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18407582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hester_Of_Ravenswood/pseuds/Hester_Of_Ravenswood
Summary: Just a quick drabble about Hestadil. Really just fluff and a dive into their relationship.





	Follow Her

Anadil followed Hester out of the room.

 

She always followed her.

 

She’d follow her anywhere.

 

Because Anadil loved her.

 

She’d follow her to the depths of hell to the gates of heaven.

 

Hester knew why she followed her.

 

She knew Anadil was hers, but she was just as much Anadil’s.

 

She led Anadil where they went and protected her along the way because nobody could hurt her Ani.

 

Anadil didn’t follow Hester because they weren’t equals, she followed because they were.

 

In relationships, both people have a role.

 

Anadil is always the there to care for the wounds (both emotional and physical) Hester gets when she leads.

 

Everyone seems to assume that Hester takes advantage of her girlfriend’s loyalty, but they’re blind.

 

Dot sees it.

 

She seems the way they compliment each other.

 

Anadil isn’t Hester’s henchman and she never truly was.

 

She was always there, her partner in crime and in life.

 

And while people assume couples should stand side by side, they don’t realize that when they do, things can come from behind.

 

And so one follows behind unless absolutely necessary.

 

People say that Nevers can’t love and they try to use Hester and Anadil as evidence.

 

They say Hester doesn’t really care for her and just uses her as a henchman... but everyone closer knows they’re wrong.

 

Hester needs Anadil just as much as Anadil needs Hester.

 

Hester doesn’t have to look back to see if Anadil’s following her because she always is and always will be.


End file.
